


Robin Hood

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Robin Hood

IDK Why this scene was in my head. It was probably better in my head. *shrug* *Throws it onto internet anyway* enjoy!

 

“Ziggy?” The group heard as they walked into the room.

“Oh hey ladies,” Ziggy threw his arms around the two girls.

“Haven’t see you in a while,” one voiced.

The other added, “We thought you died.”

“Nope, just been a bit preoccupied.”

Ziggy opened his mouth to keep talking but Scott cut him off, “We are here for information.”

“Oh you must be the ones meeting with Tia.”

“Yes. So if we could tell us where she is that would be great.”

“I didn’t think the address she gave us would be for a strip club,” Flynn commented as he followed.

“Yeah really,” Summer agreed.

“Thought you’d left the city,” Tia greeted when she noticed Ziggy in the group.

He smiled and shrugged, “plans change.”

“Ziggy, why do all of the workers of a strip joint know you?” Dillon raised an eyebrow.

“I know a lot of people.”

“He probably used to come here,” Summer pointed out logically.

“It’s not like that,” Ziggy’s face turned red.

Tia laughed, “He’s our Robin Hood. A few times Ziggy’d be in to talk to Fresno Bob when he frequented. He helped a lot of the girls out.”

Scott looked at him, “Robin Hood?”

“I’d take some money off the side during deals. It was dangerous but they needed it.”

“He helped me get an apartment when I was getting away from an abusive boyfriend,” one of the first two girls spoke up.

The other nodded, “He helped me with medical bills when I got pregnant.”

“Speaking of, how is your daughter doing?” Ziggy remembered.

“Great, she’ll be three this year.”

Scott just shook his head, “You never fail to surprise me, Ziggy.”


End file.
